


Not An Internship

by drownoutlove (Sept_Meules)



Series: Don't Stay in Night Vale [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, M/M, Prequel, like every fan in every fandom, the house that doesn't exist, wanting to adopt a grown man as your child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/drownoutlove
Summary: Cecil is in need of an intern to help him in the station. Then one of Carlos' scientists comes over to the station, and Cecil may want to adopt him.Also posted at FFN.





	Not An Internship

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wassup! Basically, I copy-pasted thing here from FFN, because I can't access the home page of AO3, so I uploaded it at FFN first.
> 
> So, what do I need to tell you about the story? Hmm… Oh yeah!
> 
> In Japan, women don't laugh out loud, instead they cover their mouth to not show their teeth. But that was then, I dunno about now.
> 
> Does this story follow any timeline in the Welcome to Night Vale? Not really, I just chose any other Intern. Cecil and Carlos are still boyfriends.

.

 

 

 

Ever since Dylan the Intern had mysteriously disappeared, Cecil Palmer had found himself lost, in need of at least an assistant.

Cecil had have to do some intern things to do, such as putting files in alphabetical into the file cabinet, and feeding Khoshekh and his kittens. But most of all, the lack of the presence of an intern in the station meant no one to baby on and make them feel like a nearing adulthood.

Then, when Tooru, Carlos' lab assistant (oh, sweet perfect Carlos), came over to hand Cecil the lunch Carlos made for him, Cecil was shocked.

"Hello? Mr Palmer? Carlos had me come over to—" The guy was silenced when Cecil swooped in to embraced him. "Uhm?"

The young man just reminded him too much of Carlos. The crisp white lab coat, brown eyes that sparkled with scientific inquiries and his hair. Oh, how it just spoke stories of being tended to in the morning.

Carlos spoke of his team of scientists, and Cecil had heard that Tooru was quite a ladies' man, dated one or twice, but not long enough since he had made Science as his top priority. But that didn't undermine the fact that there must have been fingers, not specifically Tooru's, that had ran through those brown locks. It was just the right kind of fluff, likened to a pillow being fluffed before it was used to sleep on.

Cecil smiled behind the guy's shoulder, "You smell like a science lab… You shall be Carlos and my adopted child." They stay like that for a while, in silence.

Tooru could only blink in confusion. His eyes looking at anything and anywhere but the his boss' boyfriend, oh bless this young man's soul. He raised the paper bag, reiterating the reason why he was even at the radio station in the first place. "Uh, thank you? I-I'm honoured?" Tooru said, completely bewildered by the unexpected treatment

Cecil released him from the hug and grinned widely at him.

Tooru handed him the paper bag with a small smile, nodded (actually, must be those respectful Japanese bows) then left the studio.

 

 

 

 

Ten minutes later, while the weather was playing, Cecil is looking up his Tumblr feed, then his phone's screen popped into his boyrfriend's caller ID. He swiped it 'answer' and pressed his phone on his ear. "Helloooo?"

"Hey, Cecil." Came Carlos's voice. "I had Tooru hand you your lunch because I was busy doing some science stuff that I almost forgot you forgot your lunch in my car when I dropped you off."

"Thanks, Carlos" Cecil replied happily, "How is Tooru?"

"Oh yeah, about that... when Tooru came back he told me about you 'adopting' him as our son?" Carlos questioned.

"I can go to the Registry Office to get the paperwork done." Cecil said happily.

"Uhm, Cecil, honey. I love you and all, but I have to remind you, Tooru isn't up for adoption."

"He looks like he's in college." He pointed out.

"Yes and no. He was my TA and now my very capable intern. He does look young for his age, but even college age is not adoption age."

Cecil doesn't answer, which Carlos didn't know if it was bad or not too bad.

"Well, Tooru may need parents." He pointed out again.

Carlos decided it was a lost cause.

 

 

 

 

It was a day-off for both Cecil and Carlos. They didn't have anything planned for the morning. Carlos had decided to water the plants and Cecil is just out sitting in the porch, on his phone, browsing Tumblr.

They were in simple domestic bliss. Neighbors and passersby waved and smiled and they in turn also waved and smiled.

It was just a quiet morning. That was until Tooru appeared with the high school girls' volleyball club. His group was in full jogging attire; shorts or leggings then their PE shirt. The PE shirt Tooru was wearing was probably one of the girl's spare, he was probably coaxed into being in uniform. Not that he looked bad.

"Oh hey, Tooru!" Carlos greeted.

Tooru waved at them from across the street. He called the leader of their jog to halt for a moment and Tooru crossed the street to greet his boss and his boss's boyfriend.

"Good morning." Tooru greeted sunnily.

"Morning. What you up to?" Carlos asked, nodding to the group of waiting high schoolers.

Tooru turned to glance at the group with amusement. "They're going against Desert Bluffs in about three months, so I'm teaching them everything I know."

"Tooru!" One of the girls called impatiently.

He turned back to his boss. "Why don't you come watch our practice?"

"That would be super!" Cecil exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere.

 

 

 

 

Tooru was hard in work, mentoring one of the girls about tossing the ball to her teammates.

"What position was he in, he said?" Cecil questioned.

"Uh, setter." Carlos answered unsure of it himself.

The girls decided to have a practice match, and Tooru was pulled into one of the teams.

Carlos took a video with his phone so he and the rest of his team of scientists have something to finally tease Tooru about.

"He's gonna serve!" Warned one of the girls from the opposing team.

Tooru slapped the ball down the floor for good measure, then jump served with the hardest slap anyone in Night Vale had ever seen, and anyone at the receiving end of that serve would think twice from receiving it.

The girls from the opposing team veered off from where it shoot at.

"Woah!" The girls complained. "Tooru,we're gonna break our arms of if we received that."

The guy only gave them an innocent peace sign.

Carlos lowered his phone.

 

 

"Look at Tooru. He's got that perfect fluff of your hair, your beautiful golden brown eyes; and he has my stature." Cecil said happily.

Carlos stared at his boyfriend, "Cecil, Tooru isn't our child." He softly reminded him.

Cecil shushed him with a low coo, reaching his arm up and awkwardly petted Carlos' hair, "He is, he will be."

Carlos wanted to retort, but decided to settle in their silent bliss.

 

 

 

 

Tooru didn't show up in a week, he didn't pass by the radio station, and that made Cecil concerned.

That was until, Cecil had to call his intern to feed Khoshekh and his kittens, but remembered that he had sent said intern to investigate something probably NOT life threatening.

Tooru appeared behind the studio booth window and waved 'hi' at Cecil. He raised a bag of cat food, declaring his purpose as to why he had come over to visit.

Cecil waved enthusiastically, not forgetting to announce over the radio that Tooru had come over to feed the station's cat and kittens.

The weather portion was playing, and Cecil exited the booth, searching for Tooru, as the guy probably needed to know where some of the kittens are.

Just as he passed by the break room, he spied Tooru scratching the kitten under its furry chin. Then, if Cecil wasn't paying attention, things would have turned bad. It would leave Cecil and Carlos childless and sad.

He lunged at Tooru before the guy could open his camera app, pushing him down on the floor with his weight. And the poor guy yelped, actually, he shrieked, which sounded like 'uwaaaaah!'.

The kitten hissed at them.

"O-ow..." He turned and looked at Cecil, "Mr Palmer?"

Cecil sat up and held the young scientist at arm's length. "Tooru, are you alright?"

Tooru's eyes were rolling back, but he tried shifting his eyes, looking around the room, but not directly at Cecil. He seemed to have trouble keeping awake and looking at one thing for a long period of time. "I..." He grimaced, "I may have a concussion."

Cecil immediately phoned Carlos.

 

 

 

They were at the lab.

"I may have caused him to have a concussion." Cecil admitted, while watching one of the scientists flash a small flashlight into Tooru's left eye.

Carlos gave a concerned look at him, "Now, why would you do that?"

"He attempted to take a picture of the kitten in the break room, and you know how dangerous it is to take a picture of them." Cecil told him.

Tooru thanked his colleague batting her hand away, she went to get him medicine, then he woozily turned to Cecil, "I'm sorry, I wasn't... I didn't know."

"It's my fault."

They didn't speak for a minute, which was unsettling.

"Kawaii desu, ne?" Tooru muttered looking between Carlos and Cecil.

The other two shared a look of confusion, then turned to the young man. "Come again?"

"The kitten was cute." He stated.

"Yes, Tooru. The kitten was indeed cute." Cecil whispered breathlessly.

Carlos took Cecil's hand and squeezed it in comfort, "He'll be okay, honey."

 

 

 

 

And Tooru was fine since he was with his fellow scientists the next day.

They were all packed into a white van, parked in the street across the House That Doesn't Exist. The scientist seated in the driver's seat had a pair of binoculars hanging from her neck. The scientist beside her was on a tablet, hands blazing across the screen typing in a report later to be discussed upon.

Carlos and another scientist were in the back, monitoring screens and scribbling down into their small notebook.

Tooru and Lucia were outside offering five bucks to passersby to go up to the house and ring the doorbell.

"I heard Carlos' boyfriend had deemed you their lovechild." She chided just as a man pushing a baby stroller walked by. "Ready to be called 'Tooru Palmer-dash-the Scientist'?"

Tooru scoffed playfully, "At least I'll be adopted into a very scientifically-curious family environment."

Lucia guffawed, which Tooru had gotten used to. "Oh gosh, I was chocking when Cecil said his opinions held scientific basis, he's practically a scientist because his boyfriend is one."

The backdoor of the van swung open, and Carlos climbed out. "Wassup?"

The other two turned to him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I heard my name?" He closed the doors behind him.

"We were talking about your adoption of Tooru." Lucia told him.

Carlos blinked, "Oh." He dug his hands into the pockets of his lab coat. "Uhm..."

Tooru waved it off dismissively. "Nah, we get it. You don't have time to raise a child."

Lucia wheezed in laughter, one that most likely destroyed her throat.

 

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hehe.
> 
> Any questions? Prompts? Sorry, I don't do prompts. :'(
> 
> But if you liked the story, uh, please comment or kudos! If you have constructive criticisms, please do comment!
> 
> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
